Many businesses and organizations may utilize services (e.g., software applications) that may be provided by one or more providers that may offer user interfaces (UIs) for accessing applications that may be customized for a particular user. For example, a user may desire access via a frontend client device to customer invoice applications that are customized to that particular user. As other examples, the user may also desire access to applications for managing customer relationships, financial management, management of projects, management of supply chain networks, management of supplier relationships, support for executive management, and management of compliance with laws and regulations. Customization may be furnished by the provider, or the user may have a capability to customize particular aspects of an application or service. Further, the provider may host the software and associated data on one or more provider backend devices including host servers. The users may then access the services via remote connections (e.g., via the Internet) using various client frontend devices (e.g., a server local to the user with connecting devices, desktop computers, laptop computers, handheld devices, etc.). The users may then be able to access powerful functionality (e.g., business processes) without requiring a significant up-front investment by the user in extensive Information Technology (IT) personnel and equipment, for example, as part of the user's business setup.
However, in accessing such services via remote connections, a significant amount of processing resources may be consumed (e.g., processor time, bandwidth) by transporting service information (e.g., software and data) between the backend and the frontend devices. For example, if a user enters data into a form displayed on a client device, and the information needs to be transported to the backend for processing for each entered value in various fields, the overhead for supporting round-trip data transports may become significant. Further, if a user such as a developer needs to test various processes to ensure that they will execute properly when needed by a user, the test results may become somewhat unreliable due to the added overhead of computing via several layers, between the backend and the client device.